


Orisa the Girl Scout

by zandral



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Girl scout cookies are the bomb okay, I was drunk writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: It's Cookie season and not even Overwatch is safe from the girl scouts. Efi and Orisa both team up to sell as many as they can!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kay so warning, I was drunk writing this, and I know I spelled Torborn name wrong. Take a shot for every misspelled word and a sip for every comma that is just there for no reason.

When all is said and done, Efi in the science community is a genius. At the age of 11, making and building a robot with a sentient mind is not only incredible, but worthy of praise. To her five year old sister though, it is aggravating. Especially when her older sister thinks that just because she’s a ‘scientist’ means she won’t help with selling girl scout cookies.

“Efi please! I wanna win the grand prizes this year! Kei always wins cuz her mother's a doctor!” the young child cries in despair, looking up at her sister with pleading eyes. Efi looks up at her mother with a glare, crossing her arms and looking as if this is a nuisance. She had helped sell the cookies in the past with her sister, and while she wasn’t as busy with her robot building as she was last year, it still took up a lot of time. Her mother only looks down at her eldest daughter with a raised eyebrow, letting her decide what the right decision was.

With a heavy sigh, Efi smiles down at her sister, forced but yielding. “Alright, I’ll help you out.” The yell of joy that came out of her younger sister was almost enough to forget the pain of selling the cookies. Almost.

Which was why she and Orisa were at the Overwatch base, a wagon of cookies behind Efi, and a backpack full of them on Orisa. Looking up at her friend and creation, Efi smiled. “This will give you a chance to talk and get to know our team! You can learn how to negotiate too!” The young prodigy said with a smile, Orisa smiled back at Efi, and nodded.

“Understood! Main mission is to sell all cookies.” The Omnic replied with a joyful tone to her voice.

“Exactly!” Walking into the building, the first person the met walking past was Tracer. Before the english woman could even say hello, Orisa was there, taking a box of cookies off the top of the wagon and shoving them at Tracer. 

“BUY THESE COOKIES!” She yelled at Tracer, making both Efi and the woman being yelled at jump in alarm. Seeing that she may have been too loud, Zenyatta was still teaching her patience, Orisa blinked. “Please.” 

Taking a moment to slow her heart rate, Tracer chuckled awkwardly and looked at Efi, who shrugged. It was better than when Orisa had first come to Overwatch and decided that Winston had to stop eating chunky peanut butter because Efi like creamy better. That argument ended with Reinhart helping Trojoborn fix a hole in the wall. “W-well love, I would but I ain’t got even a fiver on me.”

“We accept debit and credit cards!” Orisa insisted “We have many to chose from too! Short bread and mint are the top sellers! In England the Shortbread cookies are used for tea!” the Omnic told her, facts pouring out her mouth. Tracer chuckled and looked at Efi with a smile.

“How about you put me down or two boxes of shortbread, and a lemon cookie if ya got it and I’ll pay at dinner.” Before the two young girls could say anything more, Tracer vanished, running out of their before being forced to buy anymore. 

After a beat of silence, Orisa looked at Efi, “Was that the proper way?” she asked, concern in her voice. Efi smiled kindly at her robot and patted her arm.

“It was a wonderful first time. Especially because you remembered to say please! I’m very proud of that! Just make sure to use the inside voice we talked about.” Efi told her, praising Orisa and making sure the young Omnic knew that she wasn’t angry. The young scientist knew that yelling and hate would not make a kind robot. Instead, kindness and compassion were the main keys.

Nodding at the comment, Orisa and Efi walked over to the common room, seeing Mai there with Junkrat and Roadhog all of them working on something in seprate corners of the room. Looking up at Orisa, Efi smiled at her friend. “Let me show you how I sell cookies!” The young girl exclaimed before leaving the wagon next to Orisa and walking up to Junkrat and Roadhog, a smile on her face as she looked at the two men working on some sort of machine. 

“Hello-”

“We want five boxes of mint and Roady here want’s a caramel one also.” Junkrat exclaimed without stopping what he was doing. Blinking, the young girl looked up at Roadhog who nodded his agreement. 

“How?”

“Tracer”

“Ooooh” Efi said, realizing that the british woman is probably giving everyone warning about the two of them selling cookies. That may come as a challenge later, but for right now, it made selling simple. After taking the money they had on hand, Orisa helped hand the boxes over to the two men, wincing slightly as they destroyed a box of mint cookies in less time it takes her to shoot off a cannon. It was horrifying and impressive.

Looking over at Mai, the young Omnic wanted to try again, and as Efi was counting the money to make sure it was all there, and not fake, she walked over to the woman. Mai looked up from fixing her ice gun to smile at the Omnic, wary of her still for being so new to the world and the team, but not unwilling to give the robot a chance.

“Hello Mai, would you buy some cookies for a charity?” Orsia asked, holding a box of lemon cookies in her hands. Mai smiled and nodded, taking the box and giving the young Omnic the money for them before going back to work. It wasn’t unlike the young scientist to be mute while working on projects,her mind on the work only. Walking back to Efi with the money, she gave it to the young girl. “I made a sale!” She exclaimed proudly.

Looking back at Mai, who was happily eating the cookies and working at the same time, Efi grinned before hugging Orisa. “I’m so proud of you! Come, let us go sell some to the others!” The young scientist exclaimed, grabbing the wagons handle again and going out of the common room to sell more with Orisa not far behind.

In three hours they sold 10 to Reinhart, 4 to Ana and 3 to Torborin , who had been pleased to see Orisa and Efi selling the lemon cookies. It was a good start and as they neared the sleeping quarters, Efi had high hopes. They were on the way to the med bay when a black mist loomed in on them. Orisa went immedatly into defense mode but it was gone in an instant, making Efi blink in confusion. 

“What was that abou-Wait the cookies!” She exclaimed, turning to see at least a whole stack of cookies on her wagon went suddenly missing. Distraught about the fact that she may have to pay out of pocket for cookies, the young girl started to tear up in frustration, making Orisa upset as well.

“Well what have we here, hello little ladies.” A smooth american accent said to the two girls. Looking over at where the voice came from, Efi saw McCree and Hanzo looking out of the doorway of a dorm room, the japanese man frowning in confusion as to why the young girl looked so upset. 

Running over to the two men that have always been sweet to her and Orisa, on the first day of their arrival McCree had let Orisa ask about his hat and let Efi even wear it while Hanzo never lost patience with Orisa when he was teaching her how to perfect her aim, she hugged Jesse tightly. “Someone stole my sisters cookies!” Efi yelled, Orisa glaring daggers still at the hallway behind them. After explaining what had happened momentes before, Jesse looked at Hanzo and the two men shared a nod. 

The cowboy slowly made Efi get off him, crouching down and patting her head. “Gimmie till dinner darlin and I’ll get them back, for now though, Hanzo here want’s to take a quick peak at the goods!” Standing up straight, he started walking down the hall quickly before looking back at Hanzo “Make sure you get me peanut butter!” he yelled at his roomate before disapearing around the corner. Looking back at Hanzo, Efi and Orisa blinked, not knowing what happened. Hanzo just sighed and got his wallet. 

“I will also take a mint box please.” He added with a smile. After that incident, Orisa and Efi decided to let McCree find the theif, especially since they had more boxes to sell. And after 3 more hours, the two girls sold the last of the peanutbutter boxes to Winstion. He was estatic to see that most were left for him anyway and waved the girls out of his lab. 

Now it was dinner, and sitting next to Orisa, Efi pouted, dissapointed that someone stole cookies. Tracer walked over to the girls and handed them the money she owed the two before taking the reserved boxes. “What’s the matter love?”

“Someone, well something stole some cookies.” Efi explained, about to tell Tracer what happened when McCree and Soldier 76 both came in with Reaper looking worse for wear between them. Shoving the former Talon member over to Efi, the both glared daggers at Reaper who somehow looked a bit sheepish. 

“ Look I was gonna give her the money at dinner, but I wanted the cookies-” 

“You stole cookies from Efi! Reaper that’s low!” Tracer yelled, making everyone glare daggers at the man who just got back on the good side of most people. With a sigh, the man took out his wallet and paid for the cookies he took.

“Sorry” he grumbled before slinking back to the shadows. Blinking, but thankful to finally have all the money, Efi looked happily at Orisa, who looked happily down at Efi. They both stayed for dinner, enjoying the fact that they were part of this crazy yet amazing team.

Three weeks later Efi’s sister comes home with the grand prize, a grin on her face as she thanks her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the story, stealing is bad kids. Comments are great though


End file.
